nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Imperial Year 9999
old content Timeline *Imperial Year 9960 of the Imperial Calendar, Uracca Lilty the current Apex of the empire has led it to near economic ruin with her disregard of political affairs coupled with her extravagant spending, the people are in turmoil and amidst it all the Grand Vizier Nizam has taken control of the empire internally. : A prophet by the name, Handas, proclaims three prophecies, which later become known as the Prophecy of Gemini. #On the night the stars of Gemini meet with Orion one shall be born to contend with Grand Vizier #On the night that Tauros and Gemini meet the Grand Vizier's power will start to decline. #And on the night that Gemini is properly aligned with itself the empire's glory shall be restored. : *Imperial Year 9972 of the Imperial Calendar, The stars of Gemini meet with Orion, seven imperial princesses are "born" in Ashal. : *Imperial Year 9991 of the Imperial Calendar, #Uracca Lilty passes away, she issues orders to the Ashal Fleet, her personal fleet, to assassinate the Grand Vizier, but they had switched sides years before, she dies thinking that the empire will be safe from the Grand Vizier's plots. #The Grand Vizier begins to hunt the seven princesses, he also issues orders for the war on the lower kingdoms. : *Imperial Year 9992 of the Imperial Calendar, #The stars of Tauros and Gemini meet. #Princess Maetel Lilty ascends the throne, thanks to the Myrmidons, she becomes the 200th Apex of the Estellion Empire. #The empire is repelled out of the lower kingdoms by the Pillar Alliance. #Princess Esmira Lilty is saved by the Myrmidons, she decides to help Maetel bring stability back to the empire. : *Imperial Year 9993 of the Imperial Calendar, #The sky fortress Nimbus is conquered by the Pillar Alliance. #Maetel Lilty institutes financial reforms that begin to repair the shattered economy. #Mihli Lilty is saved from assassins by the Myrmidons. #Esmira Lilty recognizes the Myrmidons for their help to the royal family, they are made into an official organization, the Myrmidon Core. She also creates the title Nadir, in the Imperial Title Registry, though it isn't given to anyone. #The sky islands of: ##Dazhi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes ##Easter - ref. Easter Island ##Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy XIII fall to the Pillar Alliance. : *Imperial Year 9994 of the Imperial Calendar, # # : *Imperial Year 9995 of the Imperial Calendar, # # : *Imperial Year 9996 of the Imperial Calendar, #Maetel Lilty is killed, Esmira Lilty becomes the 201st Apex of the empire, but disguises herself as Maetel Lilty, thus officially still the 200th Apex. # : *Imperial Year 9997 of the Imperial Calendar, # # : *Imperial Year 9998 of the Imperial Calendar, #The Pillar Alliance destroys the fortress of Luna, the last barrier to Estel. : *Imperial Year 9999 of the Imperial Calendar, #Esmira Lilty is killed by a plot instigated by the Grand Vizier #Mihli Lilty takes on the title of Nadir, she becomes the 202nd Apex of the empire. #3Her first order is the execution of the Grand Vizier and Estellion Council, she, along with her Myrmidon Chevaliers assassinate all seven. ##She establishes the Imperial Blades and Estel Fleet. ##High Admiral Celestia of the Estel Fleet, routes the battered fleets around the Estel sector and stops the Pillar Alliance before they reach Estel. ##The Nadir issues a Imperial Decree to sink sky island of Cocoon, it's gravitational pull brings down the Nimbus sky fortress and pushes the retreating Pillar Alliance fleets into disarray.